1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for managing animation chunk data and its attribute information for use in an enhanced navigation medium, such as an interactive optical disc, and more particularly to a method for managing animation chunk data and its attribute information for use in an I-DVD (Interactive Digital Versatile Disk) or eDVD (Enhanced Digital Versatile Disk) in such a way that it can reproduce various animation data associated with audio/video (A/V) data.
2. Related Art
High-density optical discs are capable of recording and storing digital data. Digital versatile discs (DVDs) are high-capacity recording mediums capable of permanently recording and storing not only high-quality digital audio data, but also high-quality moving picture data.
A DVD includes (1) a data stream recording area for recording a digital data stream, such as moving picture data, and (2) a navigation data recording area for recording navigation data needed for controlling playback of the moving picture data.
Thus, a general DVD player first reads the navigation data recorded on the navigation data recording area. If the DVD is seated in the player, the player stores the read navigation data in a memory provided in the player, and reproduces the moving picture data recorded on the data stream recording area using the navigation data. The DVD player reproduces the moving picture data recorded on the DVD, such that a user can see and hear a movie recorded on the DVD.
Additional information associated with the playback of audio/video (A/V) data can be recorded on a DVD. This information may include, document-type content file (e.g., an HTML (HyperText Markup Language), a SMIL (Synchronized Multimedia Integration Language), a CSS (Cascading Style Sheet), a scripting language (i.e., ECMAScript)), a data-type content file (e.g., image data (e.g., JPEG or PNG), audio data (e.g., AC-3, MPEG audio, DTS, or SDDS), animation data (e.g., MNG)) and text/font data.
Standardization of an interactive digital versatile disc (I-DVD) is ongoing. The A/V data recorded on the I-DVD is reproduced according to the user's interactive request. Where I-DVDs are commercialized, the supply of various contents, associated with the main A/V data, through digital recording mediums will be more prevalent, resulting in greater convenience to the user.
A method for receiving/reading the above-identified various content files from a content server while simultaneously reproducing the main A/V data recorded on DVDs is being implemented. An effective method for reproducing the main A/V data and its related contents such as various animation data upon receiving a user's request is needed.